The Hunt
by High Voltage Lemon Battery
Summary: One shot story of a hunting trip between River and his father. River tries to win his father's approval of becoming a Butterfly while his father struggles with the thought of losing his son to them. December 2018 "Sacrifice" writing contest entry for r/StarVStheForcesofEvil


River Johansen and his father Dolph trudged through a dense forest. The father-son team was tracking a wyvern that had killed three of their sheep. A quiet tension between them hung in the air, but each hunter pretended to be too busy tracking their prey to notice. The silence between them was more than just their attempt to be stealthy. Johansens were not known for talking about their problems. This is what they were good at, hunting and fighting. But now more than ever, River and Dolph needed to talk after their explosive argument the day before.

"It looks like the beast went this way," Dolph said pointing to some trampled brush.

"Looks like it," River said, his voice trailing off as he looked down.

Dolph let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, son. We can't fight a wyvern like this. We have to settle this thing about the Butterfly girl right now."

"What about her, Dad? I really like her, I don't understand what the problem is."

"You don't know the Butterfly family like I do, son. It's just not right for you."

"What is it not right for me? Moon?"

"Not her, boy. I'm talking about the whole Butterfly family. You're a Johansen, we're nothing alike. They're just so uptight and prim and proper. Ugh, and **clean**. And if you went off to be with her you would have to become just like them. And that isn't like you at all River."

"Well, what if I'm willing to change for her?"

"Then it would be as if I was losing my son. You would never become the head of the Johansen clan. Our hunting trips together would have to end. No, all the fun things you do with this family would be forbidden by them. Why we would hardly ever see you, boy. And you would just walk away from your family like that?"

River paused for a moment, looking into the eyes of the elder Johansen. "I'm ready to give all that up for her."

"And what if I'm not?!" Dolph yelled, startling River.

"Dad…"

"Argh, I can't deal with this right now. Come on, we're going to go kill that wyvern and forget this nonsense," he growled. River just hung his head as he followed his dad through the brush.

They walked on in silence for another hour before reaching the edge of the trees. The forest opened up into a small clearing at the edge of a cave where they could see the wyvern sleeping. Dolph drew a sword and prepared to charge in.

"Stay back here out of the way," he grunted.

River stayed at the edge of the clearing as his father let out a battle cry and charged in. He was heartbroken. Being told to stay back meant his father did not trust him in battle. River had never been told to stay back in all the years him and his father had been hunting together. But now, instead of fighting alongside his father he was forced to watch, and it was soon clear that Dolph was overmatched without him. Each swing of his blade was blocked by the beast's plated spiky tail. The creature beat its wings in an effort to knock over the Johansen warrior, but he was able to hold his ground for a few minutes. Whenever Dolph would lunge for the head and neck of the wyvern, it would dodge or knock him down. Despite his best efforts he could not get close to ending the creature's life. Pretty soon it was not Dolph but the wyvern taking swings, and he was forced to go on the defensive. Its stamina was far greater than his, driving him back one swing at a time with Dolph struggling to make each block. Soon he found himself pushed back against a rocky wall. River couldn't sit back and watch any longer. He knew he had to do something fast. Reaching down into their supplies he grabbed the handle of a shield and sprinted toward his father. Dolph blocked one swing from the beast's tail but lost grip of his sword. It clattered to the ground as the wyvern reared back to make the fatal blow. Suddenly he heard footsteps racing in from his left. Not only did Dolph turn to see his son running in with a shield, but the wyvern noticed as well and hesitated on its swing. River had just enough time to jump in front of his father and block the strike, losing a chunk of shield in the process. Thinking quickly, he threw the ruined shield at the wyvern to draw its anger and dove for the sword. In one motion he grabbed it, turned and jumped for the head of the creature as it struck at him. It tried to dodge but River managed to snag its neck with one hand. He swung himself onto the top of its head and plunged the sword into its neck. He lept off the wyvern as it collapsed to the ground dead, landing in front of his father, breathing heavy.

"DadI'msorryfordisobeyingyou," he began without hesitation. Dolph placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his son's apology.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize son. You just saved my life at the risk of betraying my order to stay put. And after I tried to keep you from that girl you like. You're a fine young warrior, a true Johansen. And no matter what, you will always be my son. I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. Even if you are going to turn into a clean, well-dressed, good manners Butterfly. I thought I knew what your future would be, but I can't keep you from her. You have great things ahead of you, greater than just our family. So go be with her and become a Butterfly, but don't forget you'll always be a Johansen."

Dolph let out a hearty laugh as he gave his son a hug. "Thanks Dad."

"Now, help me carry this meat back to the castle, we're gonna be having wyvern for a month!"


End file.
